


What your mama can make you

by shallowness



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette writes a song for Cadence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What your mama can make you

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen up to season 3. 237 words. Written for the prompt ‘author’s choice, author’s choice, writing a song for your child’ at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**.

Juliette has bought gifts for Cadence’s upcoming birthday, cute clothes, even new shades, but she wanted to make something personal and a melody has been haunting her for the past few days. She's tried not to be too distracted, but to be present in the moments she's gotten to share with Cadence and Avery, especially when she and Avery were shopping. But he noticed, of course he did. So now she has the time, having got it blocked out in her diary, to write the song down.

She’s written a heap of love songs, some she's meant and some she hasn't, but it's always the ones she's meant that have been good. This is going to be a kind of love song, but it feels like one she'll have to carve out of her soul. It's the least she can do.

It is an apology, of sorts, although Juliette has scribbled out 'I'm sorry' and written other lyrics that make promises she’s going to fight to keep instead.

Juliette hopes that this gift, with all that she can pour into it, will be one that Cadence carries with her all her life, because she knows she's given Cadence plenty of other things, a little like Jolene gifted to her. But music is one of the best things about Juliette and it’s shareable.

She puts down her notebook and reaches for the guitar Avery lent her for this.

Fin


End file.
